memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Help:File description page
Every uploaded file has a file description page that is associated with it. The file description page is used to provide relevant information concerning that file. Every instance of a local file on Memory Alpha will include a link to the related file description page – just click on the file to view the description page. To make a link to the file description page without showing or inserting the file itself, use the following format: File:Wiki.png The leading colon prevents a the file from being displayed on the page, and leaves the link alone. The description page consists of four major sections: * The file itself, * A description of the file, * The file history (see ), and * File links (what articles use the file). The following part of the article refers to the file description itself. The file description can be edited by clicking the "Edit this page" link on the file description page. What to include in a file description An file description should (ideally) include all of the following information: * File source. It is important to cite your sources and state the origin of the file that you have uploaded. In the cases of photographs and other artwork, name the artist who created the image. In the case of screen captures from episodes and films, specify which episode (and series) the image comes from. * Copyright status. It is crucial to abide by the copyrights policy and add explicit information about who owns the copyright of the file in question. (There are several convenient copyright notice templates located in Memory Alpha's templates section that are available to be easily included in the description.) ** In the case of all screen captures and publicity photographs, state that the image copyright belongs to Paramount Pictures, and that the image is displayed under fair use guidelines. (Typically these images can use the template.) ** If the file is copyrighted by another artist, state the conditions of its use on Memory Alpha – specifically, whether the copyright is retained by the author and is used under fair use guidelines, or if the file is copyrighted but released for free use under the terms of the Memory Alpha copyright. (The latter is preferred but not mandatory.) * A file category or categories. Files require categories so files of similar things can be located easily. For example, there are several levels of image categories, starting with "Memory Alpha images" and then adding a disambiguation. Only the lowest level should be used, but if you're unsure about what category to add, just place the image in the top image category by adding "Category:Memory Alpha images" to the bottom of the image description page. * Description of the file. This should be more than simple alternate text, but rather a full-sentence (or more) description of the file. This is useful to explain the context of the file and its significance. * Other versions of the file. If, for example, an image is a cropped or shrunken version of a larger image on an external site, provide a link to the full version. * Relevant links. Be sure to include links to useful Memory Alpha articles that can describe more about the file's context. This can be included as part of the file's actual description, but a list separate from the description is also useful. Upload summary Similar to the , the upload summary provides a description of the actual upload and the changes being applied to the file. de:Hilfe:Bildbeschreibungsseite nl:Memory Alpha:Afbeelding beschrijvings pagina